Distant Journey
by shunao
Summary: Amaterasu and Issun were going to take a day off from demon-hunting, but they could't rest for long! A strange flash of light struck the divine Konohana Tree of Kamiki Village and a mysterious portal has been opened to a new world...where could it have led the two? Gijinka!Ammy Dante/Amaterasu
1. Chapter 1

The land of Nippon was still in turmoil due to the awakening of Orochi, the great eight-headed beast, yet today was a peaceful day for great Amaterasu and her budding sidekick, Issun.

…Well, it should have been.

As the great goddess sat up, Amaterasu yawned loudly after taking a nap on the green grass of Shinshuu Fields. The bug-sized Issun jumped on her shoulder and scowled at her after she smacked her lips for a bit. "You really should act more lady-like, furball!"

"I just want to rest today!" the white-haired girl whined. Her hair tuft twitched a bit. "All this fighting has gotten me really tired…"

The bug-sized Issun leapt onto Amaterasu head and bounced nonstop. "I know, I know…but you relaxed enough! Nippon isn't going to save itself, Ammy."

Amaterasu didn't care to listen to Issun; not today at least. She was about to lay back down, but a huge crackling sound boomed throughout the fields. Amaterasu jumped onto her feet quickly and looked around cautiously.

"Over there!" Issun exclaimed, pointing towards the hills. "It looked like something struck Kamiki Village!"

With no second thoughts, Amaterasu sprinted towards the village upon the hill. Finally reaching the village, she looked around and saw Mr. Orange shaking vigorously. "What happened, old man?" Issun asked as he hopped down onto Amaterasu's shoulder.

"A flash of light hit the Konohana Tree! I do hope Sakuya is alright…" the old man said worriedly. Amaterasu and Issun nodded towards each other. Once Issun got back on the young girl's head, Amaterasu ran as fast as she could towards the Konahana Tree where the tree spirit resided. Once the two finally reached where the divine tree was, it looked like nothing was a problem. "It doesn't look like anything happened here," Issun said, looking at the Konohana Tree, "but something seems a bit off…"

Amaterasu looked around the base of the tree, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After checking several times, Amaterasu and Issun wondered if they should bother with the problem. Suddenly, the tree started glowing, and the image of the great tree-spirit Sakuya appeared. "Oh! Is everything alright, Sakuya?" Issun asked, but Amaterasu's worry of the flash concealed Issun's question.

"What was that booming sound?" the white-haired goddess asked. "Mr. Orange told us that something struck you, so I hope you can help us in any way, Konohana-Sakuya."

"Great Goddess Amaterasu," the tree spirit Sakuya nodded back and forth as she spoke, "a strange light struck my roots and it seems like a portal to a mysterious place has been opened. Though I do not think it will bring harm, I am worried and I would like it if you could please check it out. At the base of the statue of Nagi, the portal that cannot be seen by many is there. Please be careful!"

Amaterasu nodded and went under the roots of the divine tree. Jumping down to the base of the statue, she saw a dim light flickering. "Should we really do this, Ammy?" Issun asked as he broke a few sweats.

"Who's the one who told me to leap before you think?" Amaterasu asked. She smiled, trying to hide her excitement and slight fear of the unknown. "Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Devil May Cry…"

A small shop with flickering neon lights was still standing while the other buildings around it have fallen and crumbled. Within the shop, a young man with white hair was on the phone while he leaned back on his chair. With a groan, he slammed the phone down after a few seconds. "Tch, adverts…"

The man grabbed a slice of pizza from the box on the desk. Inches before the food reached his lips, the phone rang once again. "This better be good," he grumbled as he picked up the phone. "Devil May Cry, what's up?"

"Dante!" a woman's voice shouted through the phone. "Something strange is happening outside…it seems like the demons are back at Temen-ni-gru."

"What? I thought the portal was closed," Dante said, slightly surprised. He started thinking about his brother, but quickly shook his head. "Yeah right…anyways, I'm on my way, Lady."

"Be careful coming over, they are different this time." The girl behind the call hanged up right after she spoke. Dante put the phone back and got off his chair. Putting on his red coat, the demon hunter stepped out of the building. Dante stretched his arms a bit and took out his twin handguns, Ebony and Ivory, ready for any demons in his way.

Running past the rubbish and fighting his way through pubs and dance clubs, Dante was finally at the base of the large tower. "They weren't hard," he smirked after blowing the smoke off his guns. "Where's this portal, Lady?"

Lady, a young woman with jet black short hair, turned around and smiled at the demon hunter. "A strange light flashed at the top of tower, so I'm guessing that's where it is," the woman spoke. "I can't believe someone opened the gateway to Hell."

"Either way, we got to seal it back up," Dante said, walking towards Temen-ni-gru and stared at the looming tower. "Time to get back down to business, I guess…this brings back memories…"

"Dante…"

"Don't worry about it. Take care of the ones on the ground; I'll be heading straight to the top to finish off the idiot who opened the portal." The red-coated demon hunter ran into the tower and gave a quick wave to his friend before disappearing into the tower.

"Hey, furball, you alright?"

Amaterasu groaned as she got up. She brushed off the dust on her and looked around. "I'm okay," she replied, rubbing her bottom. "I didn't expect such a long fall."

Issun hopped from the young goddess's palm to her shoulder. "That's good. I wonder where we are now," the bug-sized artist said, looking around. The two were stuck in small room where the only light came from above where they fell from. "It feels like we're not in Nippon anymore."

Amaterasu pushed through the door and looked around the long hall. Suddenly, a screeching sound was heard and a green oni jumped at Amaterasu from above! Leaping back, Amaterasu grabbed a bronze mirror tucked in her kimono and swung it towards the enemy who smacked into the wall after getting hit. The oni turned into a patch of grass as it fell onto the stone floor. The mirror flew back to Amaterasu who held onto it very tightly. "That was really scary!" Issun exclaimed frantically. "I guess we are in Nippon of the demons from there are here!"

The white-haired goddess looked around and shook her head. "This is not Nippon," she said as she walked down the hall cautiously. "I think the portal we fell through lured demons from our home to this land."

"R-really? That's not good at all!" Issun shouted. "I wonder if we will be able to get back home."

"We fell from above, so as long as we can get back up, we can return home," Amaterasu said firmly as she kept walking. "Don't worry about it, Issun!"

Issun fumed a bit, not trying to show any fear. "I'm not worried! With you by my side, nothing bad can ha—!"

Amaterasu quickly barged herself into a room as two bullets flew past her. Getting back on her feet as quickly as she could after rolling into the area, Amaterasu held onto her mirror. Before she could get into a defensive stance, several bullets flew towards her once again. Amaterasu outstretched her arms and the mirror created a dome, blocking all the projectiles. "What kind of magic is that?" Issun asked. "Be careful, Ammy!"

The goddess put her arms down to rest, but without even a second to relax, Amaterasu had to jump to the side to avoid getting sliced. With her mirror out of reach, Amaterasu grabbed her glaive from behind her back. She swung it in front of her to block the attack that came from above. Unable to get into a good stance, Amaterasu was only able to block each and every swing that her opponent gave her. "You're quite different from the other demons here!" a male voice yelled from behind the dust. "I guess you're the person behind this!"

Amaterasu was confused as she kept blocking the man's attack. She didn't get anything he said! "If you're human, then you must stop attacking!" she shouted, but the person didn't seem to tire out at all. "Issun, help me out!"

Issun jumped down into Amaterasu's obi and took out a paintbrush. Amaterasu quickly grabbed it before the man was about to swing down again. Hastily painting two horizontal lines in the air, time slowed down. Even for a few seconds, it was enough time for Amaterasu to run behind her mysterious attacker. "Next, these dust clouds have to go!"

Drawing a swirl, the dust blew away and revealed a white-haired young man in a red coat. "And last, but not least…take this!" Amaterasu swung the paintbrush with power, creating a sharp line that smacked the man from behind with force. The young man quickly toppled over once time flowed normally. Amaterasu took a deep breath and fell onto the floor. "What was that all about…?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, he's awake!"

Dante slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember what happened last. Dante was about to sit up, but felt something poking his forehead…or actually, jumping on his forehead. "Alright, you idiot! Who dares to even pick a fight against the great goddess Amaterasu?" the tiny critter asked. The demon hunter grumbled and was about to slap the talking bug, but the white-haired girl quickly swiped him away. "He just tried to hit me! Let me slice him up, Ammy!"

"What an annoying little bug," Dante muttered as he sat up. The young lady quickly leapt a foot away, her hand gripping onto her glaive. "And you're such a weird-looking girl."

Amaterasu stared at Dante for a bit, waiting for him to make his move. She didn't know if the man would attack. "It's as if he's speaking another language," Issun said, still fuming angrily. "He's probably a demon who's trying to trick you, Ammy!"

"I don't think he's a bad guy," Amaterasu said, rubbing her chin. "I think it was a misunderstanding…"

Dante pointed towards Amaterasu, which caught her off-guard and made her ready to unsheathe her glaive. "Hold it, I probably would be dead by now if you were a demon," Dante said. Amaterasu didn't budge a bit. "You don't even know what I'm saying, huh?"

Amaterasu's hair tuft twitched a bit and she tilt her head side to side, not knowing what the red-coated man said at all. "Daaaante," Dante elongated his name to try to introduce himself. He pointed towards himself as he repeated himself once more. "Dante. Me. I'm Dante!"

Amaterasu slowly released her glaive and pointed at herself. "Amaterasu," she said. She then pointed towards her bug-sized sidekick. "Issun."

"Hey, don't tell this idiot my name!" Issun shouted. "Even if he may be on our side, he gives me a very Waka-esque vibe…"

"Alright, Amaterasu and…Issun," Dante had a hard time pronouncing their names, but he could tell that the female was different. After all, she did defeat him in a battle, and that's already something special. "I'm guessing you guys are from Hell, or whatever world you guys are from."

Amaterasu nodded, even if she did not get what Dante said. It was really hard for both of them to communicate coming from two different worlds. Dante stood up and scratched his head a bit. The two of them tried their best to communicate with each other.

"Uh, where…are you…from?" Dante did some terrible hand signals, trying to ask his question. Amaterasu smiled and pointed upwards, trying to tell him that she came from the portal. "I see…well, you should be careful here. I don't want be babysitting you if you get hu—"

Multiple demons emerged from the shadows behind Dante to attack, but Amaterasu easily swiped them away with her spiritual beads. Dante stared at the white-haired girl with shock. Amaterasu smiled once again and walked past the young demon hunter. "You should be more careful, Dante!"

Dante turned around and watched the strange white-haired girl skip off to the higher floors. He had a crooked smile across his face and he ran to catch up to Amaterasu.


	4. Chapter 4

The demon hunters fought any enemies that charged towards them. The demons poured through the portal from Nippon right into Temen-ni-gru. Amaterasu knew she had to shut the portal soon or the demons from her world would take over. Dante wanted to know who or what created the rift so he could give them a few pieces of lead to chew on.

"Watch out!" Dante shouted as he flung Rebellion at a demon behind Amaterasu. The goddess ducked to avoid the blow. Once his sword jammed into the wall, Amaterasu got up and growled at the man. "I told you to not get in my way, babe."

Amaterasu flung her spiritual beads like a whip towards Dante, who side-stepped away. The demon behind him got smacked away and bursted into flowers. "Hey! Be more careful!" he shouted. Amaterasu retracted her beads, and pulled Dante's sword out of the wall, throwing it back at him.

"Don't get in my way!" Amaterasu shouted angrily. Dante caught his sword and watched the white-haired girl swing her bead whip furiously at the demons around her. He grumbled; not only did he still didn't get what the girl or her friend was saying, but neither of them could work with each other.

Soon, the floor was cleared of demons. Amaterasu and Dante gave a sigh of relief. "Dante really is useless," Issun said once he popped out of Amaterasu's obi.

"Hey! I don't know what you said at all, but I know you were talking about me," Dante exclaimed after hearing Issun call his name. "Amaterasu here doesn't even know how to work with someone."

Issun fumed angrily at Dante speaking back at him. "Bah! Who the heck cares about that idiot!" He yelled, jumping up and down on Amaterasu's head. "Come on, Ammy! We need to go back to Nippon."

Amaterasu nodded. She turned to Dante and made a huffing noise before heading to the next floor, without waiting for Dante. Dante was about to talk back, but quickly ran to catch up with her. "Hey, don't act like this now!"

Amaterasu turned around and replied, "We can't even speak to each other. What's the point to talk?"

Dante grumbled, not being able to catch a single word she said. "I don't know what you're saying, and you don't know what I'm saying, but…" Dante suddenly thought of an idea! He grabbed Amaterasu's shoulder, but she slapped his hand away. "Your brush! You can draw out what you're trying to say," Dante exclaimed and he did a swirling motion with her finger.

Amaterasu looked at him confusingly. Dante pressed his finger against the dusty wall and did a stick-figure doodle. "You know…draw out what you want to saaaaay," he said, using his left hand to make the talking motion.

The goddess sighed and drew herself with a word bubble on the dusty wall. She then looked at Dante and did a quick drawing of him with a word bubble beside her. "I don't get…what…you're saying," she said as she drew and arrow and X's from Dante's word bubble to her ear. She did the same thing, but from her word bubble to his, but with a question mark beside him instead. "And you don't get what I'm saying, right?"

Dante nodded and smiled. They may not be able to talk to each other, but he did get the pictures she was drawing! Amaterasu smiled as she moved into another section of the wall to draw on. "I'm from the other side of the portal," she said as she doodled out an oval above a tower. "The demons are from my world. We came here because a friend of mine told me that I should find a way to seal the portal, but instead I fell down and landed much lower than I expected, so I am climbing my way back up."

Amaterasu turned back to Dante, who looked eager to learn more. "What about you?" Dante asked, pointing towards her. Amaterasu cheeks turned pink for a second before she quickly scribbled some more images out. "I'm Amaterasu, and I am the Sun Goddess of Nippon. I was awakened by my friend to defeat an evil demon called Orochi."

"You're…a god?" Dante asked. He tried to hold in his chuckle, but ended up bursting in laughter instead. "You don't look like one!"

Amaterasu growled angrily and punched Dante in the stomach. "Don't treat Ammy like a mutt!" scolded Issun. "Now tell us about yourself and why you're here!"

The goddess pointed towards Dante. He smirked, trying his best at doodling out what he wanted to say to Amaterasu. "I'm a demon hunter from this world. I was called over here by a friend of mine who told me demons were swarming the tower again. This is kind of funny, but I'm half human-half demon. Funny, huh?"

Amaterasu's hair tuft twitched a bit as Dante turned towards her, waiting for her to laugh. There was a few seconds of silence, before he spoke again. "Don't you think it's weird?"

She shook her head and smiled. "You're no demon," she said as she crossed out the demon stick-figure Dante drew out. "I can tell you have a kind soul, even if it is a little sad."

The red-coated demon hunter didn't know what else the goddess said, but he smiled. It was kind of heartwarming to know that someone who was half-human half-demon was not rejected by a goddess of the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I apologize for such an inconsistent schedule. I actually wanted this story to be quick and short, but after the reviews, I'm going to do my best with making it slightly longer than I expected. I apologize for my English since I'm not very good at writing, but I will try my hardest. Thank you everyone who has been reading so far!

* * *

Though the communication between the two was slightly easier, fighting together against the demons was still very hectic. Neither of them knew how the other fought and trying to speak to each other while battling wasn't going to work for them.

The next floor was heavily infested with demons. Some flew at them from above, and others buried themselves in the ground to grab them from below. Since she has fought them countless times, Amaterasu has able to dodge the swipes from below and blocked the piercing sword and tried hitting her from above. Accidentally bumping into Dante, she quickly ducked as the red-coated demon hunter swung his sword furiously behind him. "Sorry! You were in my way," Amaterasu said as her grabbed her sword, slicing it around her.

"Whoa, be careful with that!" Dante dodged her slashes and took out a gun to shoot the ones crawling around the ground. As one of the demons scurried towards the goddess's foot, Dante quickly took it down before it got any closer. Amaterasu gave a little yelp before jumping back from the shot. "I saved your skin! You should thank me."

Amaterasu sliced through the last demon in her way and then quickly through her glaive at Dante, irritated at how the grown man still acted like a child. "What the hell is that all about!?" Dante yelled angrily after dodging the throw. "You need to be careful, even though you fought these demons before!"

"You're just getting in my way!" Amaterasu shouted back at him. "I would be just fine if I didn't have to watch over another being!"

Issun popped out of Amaterasu's obi and jumped between the two bickering demon hunters. "Hey, you guys really need to stop fighting against each other!" He exclaimed back and forth between the two. "You guys really need to set up some kind of teamwork."

Amaterasu growled. "What's the point? Our fighting styles are too different to work together, Issun," the goddess said.

She crossed her arms together and pouted. Dante sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Hey, if you're gonna talk to me, use this at least," He said as he patted the wall. The white-haired girl's little tufts laid low as she was still upset at the half-human half-demon. She stomped towards the wall, quickly drew her and Dante battling the demons. Turning towards Dante, she waited for a response.

"What?" he said, still confused with the scribble. "What do you want me to do?"

Amaterasu swiped her finger across Dante twice and pointed towards herself. "Our fighting styles are not the same! We need to think of a way we can work together, according to Issun."

"You don't want me to fight anymore?" Dante asked, slightly shocked. "I saved you several times whenever we have to gun down the demons!"

Amaterasu brushed the image away, trying to think of something that would better represent what she was trying to say. She drew out Dante using Rebellion and then herself with her Thunder Glaive. Putting an equal sign with a slash across it between them, Amaterasu turned towards Dante, hoping that he would get the message more clearly. "Okay, I get that we're not the same when it comes to fighting, but what do you expect me to do then? Not fight?" he asked with slight hostility in his voice. He scribbled out Amaterasu and then drew an X over her. "I would suggest you stay back since you're the one who has to return to your world to battle some kind of eight-headed monster."

The goddess fumed a bit, not expecting that Dante would think she should not fight at all. "I should fight since the demons are from my world!" She exclaimed, doodling a demon and drawing an arrow towards her. "You…should…stay out!"

Brushing her whole palm across the whole wall, she erased both her and his drawings. Amaterasu rubbed her hands together to brush off the dust, and then crossed her arms again. "Ah, you'll never get it!" she exclaimed turning away.

Issun stood on her shoulders for a while before hopping down onto the ground towards Dante. "What is it, bug?" Dante asked as he crouched down. "Your little lady doesn't seem too happy, plus neither of us can talk to each other. Not that you can talk to me either…"

"Don't brush off Ammy so easily, mister! I mean, she's kind of hard to deal with sometimes, but she's a nice girl!" Issun spoke. Amaterasu turned around and growled, but her little sidekick kept going. "I'm sure if you tried really hard to speak to her in another way, you guys wouldn't be fighting so much!"

"Issun, stop speaking to that idiot!" Amaterasu shouted. "And I thought you didn't like him, so what's the big idea now!?"

Issun hopped onto Dante frantically. "Yikes! Yeah, she's a bit scary sometimes, too!" Issun said. Dante laughed at Issun's reaction.

"W-what are you laughing about?" Amaterasu said, slightly flustered. "I can't believe you're siding with him, Issun!"

"I'm not siding with him! I just think you two really should get along so we can return to Nippon," Issun said, jumping onto Dante's head.

The goddess grabbed her glaive from the ground and walked towards Dante angrily. "I really had enough!" she shouted. As she swung her blade, Dante dodged the attack, still laughing a bit. "Stop laughing at me, Dante!"

Swinging her blade again and again, Dante dodged each of her attacks. "Issun! Get off that idiot now! Thinking that I can't fight well…he's truly looking down on a god!" she exclaimed.

Issun shrugged and hopped on Dante's head, having a bit of fun himself. "It looks like your little friend really wants to help us, huh Ammy?" Dante asked, playfully moving side to side away from Amaterasu's glaive.

"Don't even call me by that nickname!" She took out her mirror which was starting to burn red. She threw it angrily towards Dante who simply side-stepped from the attack. The mirror returned into her hand like a boomerang, but she quickly threw it back, trying to hit the white-haired man. "I can't believe I'm wasting time with you!"

To her surprise, Dante was already pretty close to the goddess. She didn't realize that he took steps closer towards her whenever he dodged her attack. Embarrassed, she swung her glaive, but missed once Dante quickly jumped back. "Get away, get away!" she shouted. She swung again and again, not paying attention to her step and accidentally slipped from the rug under her. Dante caught her and twirled her back up.

"I know you're more elegant than that, Ammy," he said with a smile. Amaterasu's face turned red before swinging her sword again. Dante dodge the attacked, stepped behind her, and pulled Amaterasu's arm so she wouldn't call again. "Nice, haha!"

"He's toying with me!" she muttered angrily as she tried to pull her hand away from his grip. Lashing out at him again, Dante dodged each of her assaults while swinging her around. Amaterasu soon realized that he was making her dance. Though it wasn't anything like the Konohana shuffle or what one would see in the Kabuki theatres, it was a simple dance to let Dante know Amaterasu's motion and fighting style. As Amaterasu slowly calmed down, but still swung at Dante with all her might, the two demon hunters were circling around the room practicing their swordplay.

With a final swing, Dante twirled Amaterasu into his arms and smirked. "Not bad, goddess," he said. "Guess I'll have to include my fighting style into that somehow."

Amaterasu smiled, but then quickly slapped both his cheeks. "Oww! What was that for!?" Dante said as he dropped the white-haired girl and held onto his cheeks tightly. "That really hurt!"

The goddess laughed as she got up. Issun hopped back onto Amaterasu's head, but she quickly grabbed him and snarled at him. "That wasn't funny at all, Issun!" she exclaimed. "If anything, that got me really irritated!"

"It kind of worked at least?" Issun said, sweating a bit. "Come on, that was fun, wasn't it? And I saw your pink face!"

Amaterasu stuffed Issun into her obi and then turned back to Dante, who was rubbing both his cheeks slowly. "Ah, we should practice some more!" she said, pointing towards Dante's sword.

"Huh? Want me to practice more?" he asked, taking out Rebellion. He twirled his sword a bit before having it rest on his shoulder. "Sure, let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so upset! My computer turned off and it didn't save one bit of chapter six. Apologies if this chapter is a bit run-down. Also, happy holidays!

* * *

After one last swipe at the demons, the room the two were in was finally cleared. Amaterasu let out a sigh of relief before falling on the ground. She rubbed her legs from the aching pain. Of course, running around and fighting demons weren't hard for her since she did it all the time in Nippon, but with so many attacking she didn't have time to relax. Dante turned to see Amaterasu in pain and called out to her. "Hey, Ammy! If you need to rest, we can stop here for now," he said. He clasped his hands together and put his head on its side signaling a sleeping position.

Amaterasu smiled, but shook her head, not wanting to rest now. There was no time to rest in the first place. She was deeply worried that Nippon may be in greater trouble ever since she left. Dante started dragging a table towards the stairway as Amaterasu looked at him confusingly. The red-coated man looked up as he saw her hair twitch slightly. "I'm just blockading the next floor so we can relax for the night. We don't want any demons jumping at us in the middle of the night, yeah?" He said with a smile. He pushed the table on its side to seal the door.

The goddess got up and shook her head violently. "We can keep going! It's fine," she said. Taking out her glaive, she swung it a few times. "S-see?"

Grabbing the chairs and throwing them towards the table, he looked back at Amaterasu. "We can stop for now," he said. "It's almost night time, anyways."

He pointed towards the window and Amaterasu looked outside. The sun was setting. She could easily make it morning again since she's the sun goddess and all, but after a few seconds of thinking, she reluctantly dropped her sword and lied on the ground. Issun rolled out of Amaterasu's obi and hopped onto her head. "Yeah, this isn't a bad time to rest. Who knows how far we are from the top!" Issun said. "It could take forever!"

Amaterasu coughed a bit from the dust on the ground. Getting up and shaking herself to get the dust off, she groaned. "It's so boring," she grumbled. "I'm too worried about Nippon to just rest though!"

"What's wrong, Ammy?" Dante sat down beside the goddess. "You don't look so well."

The young lady sighed and held her legs close to her chest. She took out a small brush from behind her obi and scribbled on the floor. "I don't know how my home is doing," she replied as she drew out Kamiki Village and the Shinshu Fields with question mark above the painting. "I'm worried that things are getting worse since I left."

Drawing several demons roaming the fields and the village, she tightened her grip around her legs. "What if they overtook Nippon?" she asked, looking back at Dante, trying to not tear up. "I'm afraid that when I return, there is no home to return to…"

Dante put his arm around Amaterasu and held onto her tightly. Though the leather on her face was cold, she felt his warmth from underneath. "Don't worry, I promise that I'll get you back safely to your world," he said. He rocked side to side a bit and then scratched his head from embarrassment. "Geez, I really suck at reassuring people, huh?"

Amaterasu smiled. "Thank you, Dante," she said as she nuzzled her face closer. Thinking about all that happened throughout the day, she realized she couldn't have gone through the tower as easily without the man's help. Her body felt heavy; she was tired from all the fighting against the demons, arguing against Dante, and even learning to be his friend.

As she rested her eyes, Dante slowly leaned back onto the ground to get some rest himself. Being careful with the white-haired goddess in his arms, he turned towards her to look at her sleeping face. "Heh, what a shame that you came here with someone," he whispered to himself as he looked at little Issun resting on her head. After fixing his body position, Dante, too, rested his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dante, wake up…"

Amaterasu lightly hit Dante's cheek. Dante's eyebrows furrowed together before he opened his eyes. He quickly closed his eyes again when he felt the morning light from the window hit face. Stretching his arms and slowly getting up, he looked at Amaterasu, who seemed to be full of energy again. "Ready to go back home?" he asked, giving a thumbs up.

The goddess smiled, giving thumbs up as well. Dante got up to crack his neck and shoulder while Amaterasu scurried towards the blockaded door. "Don't worry, Ammy," Dante said cracking his fingers. "I got this!"

Right after he spoke, the table and chair exploded and the door was opened. Amaterasu turned around and laughed. "Tadah! Let's keep going now, Dante!" she said joyously.

"I keep thinking you're not a god, but with such monstrous skills, I really have no choice but to believe you," Dante said, still in shock.

"Oh, Dante, how long will it be until we get to the top?" Amaterasu asked as she dragged her finger on wall to draw up a tower with an arrow pointing to the roof.

"Uh…well, I think we're right here," Dante replied and he drew a line 1/7th from top of the tower. "We're almost there, for sure."

The goddess clapped her hands happily; she was glad to know that returning home was soon. The two ran up the stairs to the next floor and quickly took down the demons in their way. Though the two still had some trouble fighting alongside each other, Dante's little dance gig made it easier for him to get out of Amaterasu's way. Surprisingly, the demons seemed to have thinned out little by little as they went through several rooms. The rooms before them were heavily infested with the demons. Amaterasu swung her spiritual beads at the last demon and looked around. She wasn't even breaking a sweat! "That's strange, isn't it, Issun?" Amaterasu asked.

"Maybe they're running back home since they realized you teamed up with some strong guy," Issun snarked.

"What!? I'm much stronger than him! I beat him in a battle, remember?" Amaterasu said, puffing her cheeks out.

"Hey, I guess our job is easier, huh?" Dante said from behind putting his guns away. "Good work, Ammy."

He ruffled Amaterasu's hair, but she slapped his hand away. Dante laughed while she quickly fixed her hair. "Don't treat me like a child, please," she muttered after brushing her hair with her fingers. "Let's keep going."

The next floor was a lot emptier than the last, and the two demon hunters were already climbing the stairs from the outside to the rooftop. Amaterasu looked at the rubble city that surrounded the tower, surprised with how crowded the area was. "What a strange place," Amaterasu said to herself. "The view is majestic, but I feel sorrow within myself looking out."

"What do you mean?" Issun asked. "I don't like it at all! I think Nippon is a much greater place. I don't see any greenery at all!"

Amaterasu looked at Dante who was looking at the view as well. He turned to Amaterasu and smiled. "Kind of trashed out, yeah?" he asked. "Home's home. At least I got some place to live."

Dante turned away and kept walking up the stairs. Amaterasu quickly followed behind him until they reached the top. Looking up, Amaterasu and Dante didn't see a portal at all. "Where's the portal?" Amaterasu asked as she looked around. Running towards the hole she fell through, she looked around some more. "That's so weird!"

"Watch out!"

Amaterasu turned around from Dante's shout, but a shadowy figure pushed her into the hole. Quickly grabbing onto the stone ledge, she took several deep breaths before pulling herself back up. After finally getting back on the roof, she saw the shadowy figure again. "Dante!" The goddess yelled frantically. The figure that pushed her caught Dante off guard and smacked him from the side. Amaterasu ran up to him to help the man up, but the enemy didn't let her.

"Ammy, quick!" Issun shouted as he saw the figure coming towards them. The white-haired girl tried to take out her brush as quick as she could, but it pulled her away by her collar. Flinging Amaterasu away from Dante, a cackling sound was heard in the skies.

"Ammy, are you alright?" Dante shouted from the other side of the roof. Amaterasu hastily got onto her feet and grabbed her brush. Painting out two horizontal lines, time slowed down for her. She saw the figure, swooping down to push Dante off the roof, and this time, she was able to attack back.

"Don't even think about it!" she shouted, swinging her mirror at the enemy. The bronze mirror slammed the flying creature into the ground, and flew back to Amaterasu like a boomerang. Time returned to normal once she retrieved her weapon.

The enemy quickly got up and flapped her dark wings frantically. "Goddess Amaterasu! It is truly an honor to meet you!" the female's voice crackled as she slowly flew high into the sky. "I had a vision that you will be curious enough to venture into this land!"

"Are you the one who opened the portal?" Amaterasu shouted.

"Of course! I was curious as well to see a new world," the demon said happily. "Isn't this place much finer? It is infested with many people who are ready to kill and be killed…"

"Where is the portal now?" the goddess asked.

"I sealed it again…and I can unseal it whenever I feel like it," the demon answered. "I got bored to see all of them be defeated so easily by you two…so I made it easier for you guys to come up here and fight me!"

"What is that birdbrain talking about?" Dante asked. He was confused, but he could tell from Amaterasu's face that the demon was the one behind all of this mess. Whipping out his handguns, he pointed it towards the flying creature. "Guess she's the one behind this."

Amaterasu nodded and unsheathed her glaive, ready for battle. "A demon and the sun goddess want to fight together! Glorious!" the demon cackled, slowly circling the two demon hunters. "My name is Fukuro…and I wish upon death to both of you!"

Swooping down after she spoke, Amaterasu leapt out of the way and unsheathed her glaive. "She's an owl demon! Though not a full-fledge demon, if she's able to open a portal to a new world, she is really something else," Amaterasu muttered to herself as she stayed on her toes, ready to dodge any attacks Fukuro threw at her.

Dante stayed on his toes as well, shooting whenever he caught a glimpse of the demon. The two demon hunters were unable to talk to each other and couldn't conjure a plan on the spot. Fukuro was almost as fast as lightning. She flew high in the sky before shooting down like an arrow towards her prey. Though Amaterasu was able to slow down time to try to hit her, Dante would be slowed down as well.

"You two are truly an interesting duo," Fukuro said, circling the rooftop once again, "but neither of you can work together to stop me! This can go on forever!"

Dante and Amaterasu were back to back, trying to catch their breaths. They watched the owl demon the best they could, yet their eyes weren't quick enough to catch her off guard. "Man, if we could talk to each other, it would make things so much easier," Dante said.

Amaterasu's hair tuft suddenly perked up. "Oh? Got an idea?" Dante asked. Amaterasu turned around and gave a thumbs-up. "Do your thing, Ammy."

"Stop babbling!" Fukuro flew down to attack Amaterasu, but the goddess slowed down time once again. She swiped her brush across the owl demon to blind her and then swung Dante around as fast as she could.

The red-coated demon hunter saw his target perfectly and smirked. "Gotcha!"

Time returned to normal and Fukuro flew back from the impact of Dante's bullets. Flapping her wings uncontrollably, she shot into the air to ready her next attack. "Nice job, Ammy!" Dante said as he twirled his guns. "I did a pretty fine job, too."

"We're not done yet!" Amaterasu exclaimed as she flailed her arms and pointed to the sky again. Dante looked up and saw the black-winged demon flying above them.

"Round two?" Dante asked. Fukuro screeched loudly before swooping down the two demon hunters again. This time, the two covered their ears from the scream and were caught off guard. The owl demon tackled Amaterasu, who was pushed into Dante. The two fell onto the ground with a large thud. Amaterasu was cushioned by Dante, but quickly got off to help him up. Dante spat the blood in his mouth and wiped the blood from his nose. "That's something new…"

"Are you okay?" Amaterasu asked, shocked to see the man bleeding for once. Dante gave a thumbs-up to reassure her that he was fine.

Fukuro screeched again and smacked into Amaterasu, sending her flying almost off the roof. She grabbed onto the ledge and tried her best to hold on tight. The owl demon floated down and laughed at the goddess's trouble. "I wonder if the sun goddess can live after a fall," she said, slowly pulling Amaterasu's finger off the ledge.

Dante shot at Fukuro several times, trying to get her away from Amaterasu. Fukuro jumped back and dodged the bullets gracefully. "What an interesting weapon! Too bad you have terrible aim!" she exclaimed. The demon hunter kept shooting, keeping the owl demon away from the ledge. He put one of his guns away and quickly grabbed Amaterasu's arm, pulling her back up. "T-thank you, Dante," Amaterasu said. Looking up, she saw that Fukuro was about to make her high-pitched screech once again.

Whipping out her brush, Amaterasu slowed down time once again. The blaring noise from the demon was slightly blocked which made it easier for Amaterasu to move without being stunned. She slapped ink across the owl demon's face, keeping her mouth shut. Time returned to normal, but with still enough ink in her pouch, the goddess did it once again. This time, she grabbed Dante's gun and put it in his hand, ready for him to aim at their enemy. Dante, still stuck in slow motion, was surprised with how quick Amaterasu was moving, but got the gist of what he what he had to do.

Shooting down Fukuro once more, the owl demon fell from the sky crashing onto the rooftop. Time returned to normal once again and Amaterasu swung her spiritual beads to wrangle up the demon. "We're done playing with your games! Open the portal, please!" Amaterasu shouted as she pulled Fukuro over to her.

Fukuro growled, but held her tongue when Dante bent over and poked her face with his gun. "You're cute, but I don't like dealing with girls who bring in trouble," he said, nudging her.

"Alright, fine!" Fukuro shouted as she threw a fit. "It's not my fault that I wanted to have some fun here!"

The owl demon got up and spit out a golden key. "Here, this will take you back home," she said. "To open the portal you got t—"

Suddenly, a large ringing sound was heard. Fukuro fell down onto the ground. Amaterasu quickly turned the demon over and realized she was dead. "There's something worse lurking here, Dante," Amaterasu said as she grabbed the key from the ground. "It was not Fukuro's fault for opening the portal."

Dante looked around a bit, slightly on edge. "Something else is here," he said, ready to take out Rebellion. Amaterasu turned to Dante, yet gripped the key tightly. "Hey, Ammy, if you got the key to get out, you should get going. I can handle whatever is still hanging around."

Amaterasu shook her head and pointed towards the south. "There's still something over there," she said.

Dante looked ahead and saw a large figure. "Ahh, damn! He better not be near my shop," Dante shouted. The two jumped down from the tower and quickly got to the ground as fast as possible. Lady watched the two demon hunters land on the ground and start running ahead of her.

"Dante! What's going on?" she asked. "And who's she?"

"Another freelance demon hunter," Dante replied to Lady's second question. "We got no time to lose. Some idiot is probably going to destroy my shop!"

* * *

Apologies for such a long chapter…and I did my best to describe their fighting. Though it may seem short since I thought long and hard about it…ah, sorry! Well, the story is coming to a close and I hope you all enjoyed it so far.


	8. Chapter 8

"Amanojaku."

The two demon hunters were running through the rubble as fast as they could to Devil May Cry, with Dante leading. Dante slowed down a bit and came to stop. Confused with what Amaterasu said, he hoped she would go into more detail. "The demon we're fighting against is an Amanojaku," she said. She bent down on the ground and drew an ogre-looking creature. "He feeds off of the darkness within people and provoke them to do evil."

"So how are we going to defeat this Amano-jerk?" Dante asked as he punched his fist into his palm. It didn't look that hard to fight.

Amaterasu rubbed her chin, thinking about what to draw next for Dante to get what the demon does. "An Amanojaku provokes people to do evil, so it will be easier for us to take him down if there is no one he can provoke," Amaterasu said as she doodled out the young owl demon they fought a few minutes ago going from normal to insane. "Fukuro was tricked…and with her desires to see the world, she opened the portal."

Realizing that the demon, more or less, plays with the minds of people, Dante ruffled his hair in frustration. It's not that the demon was going to be hard to defeat, but he was afraid that something would happen to him…and if he hurt Amaterasu in any way because of it, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Let's get this over with," Dante said, signaling Amaterasu to keep going. "We'll finish this job quick, and you can return home."

The goddess nodded and the two headed towards the shop. Finally reaching the open entrance, Amaterasu looked around, hoping to see if the demon left a trail behind. "For something so big, it shouldn't be hard to find him!" Issun said as he helped search.

"Actually, Amanojaku are fairly impish, it's just that their aura is so huge that it makes them bigger," Amaterasu explained.

"Okami Amaterasu, it's a surprise to see you here!" A small ogre jumped down from the rooftop and landed in between the two demon hunters. Holding a large club, he swung it towards Dante he jumped off to the side to dodge the attack.

"We're fighting a midget? This is going to be easy," Dante said as he whipped out his guns.

Amaterasu held her hands up, signaling him not to shoot. "Amanojaku, you do not belong here. I will have to take you back to Nippon," She said, unsheathing her Thunder Glaive.

"No, this place is perfect," the demon snarled. "It is much easier to provoke the people here."

"Then I will have to force you back!" Amatersau swung her sword at the Amanojaku, who easily dodged the attack. "I will stop you from your wicked deeds."

"Heh! Why would I need to fight you when there's another demon in your way?" the impish ogre asked, eyeing on Dante. Amaterasu looked towards Dante, realizing that he was holding his head in pain.

"Stop that at once!" Amaterasu shouted, attacking the Amanojaku to break his concentration, but it was too late. Dante staggered around from the pain that went through his body. As he let out a yell, Amaterasu covered her eyes from the bright light that emanated from him. Looking back up, the goddess was shocked to see what was in front of her. Dante, who was still trying to stop the pain going through his body, was in Devil Trigger mode. "Dante, are you—"

The red demon lunged towards Amaterasu, who dodged the tackle, but with Rebellion already in his hand, he threw in every stab he could at the goddess. She blocked and parried each of his jabs, afraid that if she messed up once, she was gone for good. Amaterasu understood that Dante wasn't the one fighting; he was completely under the spell that the Amanojaku cast from its aura. Finally finding and opening to move, the goddess jumped into the air, thinking about her next attack, but Dante suddenly disappeared from the ground. "Where did he—"

Amaterasu quickly grabbed her mirror to block the overhead attack from behind. She didn't expect that Dante knew how to teleport! Smashing into the ground from the impact, she was relieved that her bronze mirror wasn't cracked at all, but there was no time to worry. Amaterasu did a backflip out of Dante's air dive and whipped out her spiritual beads towards him. Dante single-handedly grabbed the beads and pulled the goddess towards him ready to stab Rebellion into her. Though she didn't expect Dante to easily grab her spiral beads, she leapt out of the way and onto the sword with ease. Twirling her beads around the demon's neck once, she jumped behind Dante and gave a pull. Dante fell backwards from the force and released his grip from her beads. Amatersau turned around and held tightly to her beads in a defensive position. "Dante! Please snap out of it right now!" Amaterasu cried, hoping her voice would get to him.

Dante, still in Devil Trigger mode, shook his head violently. Amaterasu glanced over at the Amanojaku who was laughing at the both of them from the rooftop. Suddenly, Dante rushed towards her and slammed her against the wall of the shop, holding her by the neck. "Dante…please stop!" Amaterasu shouted, trying her best to force the demon's grip off her neck. She grabbed her paintbrush and swiped it across Dante's face, leaving him blind. Dante toppled backwards, releasing his grip. The goddess took a deep breath as soon as should could and then quickly whipped out her beads to tie Dante up. "Snap out of it, please!"

The demon forcefully pulled and shook with all his might as the goddess held on as tightly as she could. "Dante, stop!" Amaterasu kept shouting again and again.

"This is fun, isn't it?" The demon jumped down from the roof and smiled. "What a dark secret he kept from you…I mean, after all, he is a demon, right?"

The two demon hunters tugged back and forth which all their might. Amaterasu wanted to speak back, but the Amanojaku kept going. "Did you really think that you could befriend a demon? You have to realize, they're all the same underneath their skin."

"That's not true," Amaterasu firmly stated, remembering Yami when she was on Oni Island. "If I know one demon who went against his orders to be who he wanted to be, then I know that another can, too!"

Suddenly releasing her grip, Dante lunged towards her ready to bring the goddess down. Instead, the demon turned around and grabbed the Amanojaku and threw him on the ground. "W-what!?" the Amanojaku shouted, surprised to see that Dante returned to his senses. "Never…thought anyone would…break out of the spell!"

"Nice try, punk!" Dante yelled. Whipping out his gun, he pointed it at the demon's head. "Get some sleep."

The sound of the gunshot rang in Amaterasu's ears for quite a while. The Amanojaku turned into dust as Dante got up and put his gun away. He turned towards Amaterasu with an anguished look on his face, but his expression changed when Amaterasu ran up to give him a hug. "You're back!" the goddess said happily as she held the red-coated man as tightly as she could. She was glad that he was back to his usual self…sort of. Dante was still upset with what he did to her. To reassure him that she was alright, Amaterasu gave a thumbs-up to him after letting him go. "I am…OK!"

A smile came onto Dante's face and he returned the gesture. Amaterasu took out the seal that would open the portal back to Nippon. Though she didn't know how to open the portal, the seal slowly lifted up from her palm and opened the portal right above her. Dante realized it was time for her to go. "We didn't even get to say goodbye," Dante said, realizing that Amaterasu and Issun were about to leap into the portal.

The goddess looked at Dante confusingly as he waved his arms around. Laughing a bit, she walked up to him and tried to petting his head, but he was too tall. He bent down slightly, giving Amaterasu a bow so she could pet his head, but instead she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"San-kyuu, Dan-te!" Amaterasu chimed, ruffling the man's silvery white hair. Dante looked back up, but Amaterasu already went into the portal. When he finally knew what the goddess said to him, she was already gone.

Suddenly a slip of paper fell onto the ground at his feet. Picking it up, Dante realized what it was and smiled. Maybe he should go visit her world one day.


End file.
